


Extended Scene: Half-Off Candy Day Continued

by bathtimefunduck



Series: Lucy Lane's Season 2 Blu-Ray Edition [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Candy Puns, F/F, Lots of candy, Multi, mentions of Winn's sewing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/pseuds/bathtimefunduck
Summary: As requested by salamadersaurus-rex, "more on the discount chocolate holiday? tooth rotting fluff aww yiss"





	Extended Scene: Half-Off Candy Day Continued

**Half-Off Candy Day Continued**

 

She couldn’t believe the giant nerds she was dating. An entire gazebo full of half-off candy, cheesy cards, and Lucy was fairly certain she’d spotted two bears buried among the candy. She let go of her girls and wandered over to Candy Mountain, reverently setting aside each box and bag until she’d uncovered the bears. 

She snorted, glancing back over her shoulder at Maggie and Alex with a raised eyebrow. Lucy reached forward and took a bear in each hand. Impossibly soft, one tan and one white, each bear wore a leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots. AlexBear had a little stethoscope around its neck. Lucy cooed and squeezed them close to her chest. 

And nearly dropped them when a police siren sounded from MaggieBear. 

“Jesus Christ!”

The real Maggie snickered, even as Alex shoved her. 

“Maggie! I thought we agreed that was a horrible idea!” Alex waved in the direction of the bear. “She can’t sleep on a siren, what if she rolls over?”

“Lucy sleeps like the dead!”

Lucy raised her eyebrows and wiggled the bears at them. “Am I replacing you two now?”

“It’s for when we’re on opposite shifts,” Alex shrugged. She rubbed the back of her neck. “You, you know. You like to cuddle, but we can’t always be there.”

Lucy spun the bears around and held them out so she could look them in the eye. She squeezed Maggie again, this time barely flinching at the noise. She pulled AlexBear in for a hug and continued to stare at MaggieBear. “How do I get a LucyBear?”

Alex grinned. “We have Winn working on outfits. Build-a-Bear only has the ACUs.”

Lucy’s eyes widened and she gave MaggieBear a gently hug. “Is he doing DEO gear too?”

“Ha! I’m pretty sure he’s making a tiny version of Alex’s gun too.”

Lucy held up AlexBear. “Please tell me there’s a thigh holster involved.”

Alex groaned and shoved at Lucy, who squealed about her precious cargo and hid behind Maggie. She reached around with both bears and squeezed at Maggie’s waist. “These weren’t half-off.”

Maggie leaned her head back and kissed Lucy’s cheek. 

Alex pouted at them both until Lucy wiggled MaggieBear at her. Soon, Lucy was pressed between both of her girls, enjoying the warmth in the chilly February air. She sank into it, Maggie firm against her front, Alex pliant and curled around her back. Usually, she’d feel too constrained in the middle, but sometimes, times like this it was perfect. She gave it a few minutes before she began squirming, her girls letting her free with a laugh. 

“I’m gonna scare the shit out of Vas with MaggieBear.”

Alex snorted. 

“Don’t worry, Danvers, as soon as those DEO uniforms are ready, AlexBear and LucyBear will have their own top secret missions.”

“You’re a child, Lane.”

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Alex, only to have it snatched and held tight between Alex’s fingers. “Thuh-uh-beh-uh-”

“What’s that? Cat got your tongue?”

“Thas yuh sisuh.”

Alex wrinkled her nose and let go of Lucy’s tongue, wiping her fingers off on her jeans. “Low blow, Lane.”

“Oh, I’d say you’ve certainly earned one of those today.”

Maggie shook a giant box of Valentine’s themed Smarties in their direction, distracting Alex from whatever stuttering attempt at a comeback she had planned. “So, I know we got these for you, Luce, but I’m hungry. Can I have some?”

“Only if you give me a kiss.”

Maggie shoved Alex out of the way.

“Hey!”

Maggie dipped Lucy into a low kiss, bears and all. Lucy gripped at the back of Maggie’s jacket with a bear in hand, startling them both with a loud police siren. 

Maggie dropped her on her ass, much to Alex’s amusement. 

Lucy pouted. “I meant a  _ Hershey _ kiss, Maggie.”

“Oops?”

Alex reached under Lucy’s arms and dragged her back up to her feet. She very carefully made sure to dust off every inch of Lucy’s backside, and kindly came around to dust off the bears as well. “C’mon, Lane, let’s bust open some candy and celebrate.”

 


End file.
